A King at Hogwarts
by victoriam549
Summary: At the age of 12 Ginny went with peter and the others to Narnia, was made an advisor after the war and was Peter and Susan's best friend. 3 years later Peter falls out of the sky in the great hall... my first story and plz excuse spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story so give me a break and plz review if you have any questions or things to add

* * *

Harry's pov

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and i walked in to the great hall and sat down at the gryffindor table. this is my 6th year at Hogwarts and i have still not gotten over how amazing the castle is.

Any way as we all sat down there was a defying roar (like from a lion) and the whole hall became so silent it was scary. And a boy around my age dropped from the ceiling of the great hall, the boy had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. A sharp intake of breath to my right and next thing i saw was Ginny running to the boy with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his head.

"peter oh my gosh i cant believe it is you." Ginny said(whose name i am guessing is Peter.)

then Dumbledore stood up and had a twinkle in his eyes like i have seen so often before. "hello peter. Asland told me you would be coming by." whoa, Stop right there he knows the boy?

"hiya I hope it is not a problem, me being here"

"Of course not, it is an great honor to have a king of Narnia here at my school."

"king?" a whisper broke out through the hall

"professor, you know about Narnia?" Ginny asked with peters arms still around her. (Ron did not like that, and now I think about that neither did i)

"of course, me and my cousin went there sooo many years ago...any way" he turned to McGonagall" could you bring the hat please?"

* * *

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

Dumbledore spoke after a second of silence "While we wait for McGonagall tell me why don't you are here"

"well sir, I don't really know, I was with asland when he said some thing about 'one last great adventure' and I started to fall thru the ceiling"replied Peter. Just then McGonagall walked in with the sorting hat and placed it on his head.

Peter pov

when the lady put the old hat on my head I barely suppressed a jump because I heard a voice in my head. _Interesting very interesting...a great amount of bravery and brains.....loyalty of plenty....but where..._

"could I be in the one with the lion?"

_OK then "GRYFFINDOR!!"_

the table Ginny got up from cheered and I walked over to that one with Ginny in tow.

"over here Gin" a boy with glasses and black hair said. I walked over behind gin and sat down at her side

Harry pov

peter sat down and looked at Hermione and said "i take it you are Hermione" he turned to Ron "Ron the big brother" and me "and Harry the hero from the chamber."

"Gin told YOU about the chamber? She never talks about it!" Ron asked and I have to say I was curious about it too

"of course it did, I tell peter everything!" Ginny cut in.

peter turned to her and asked "you never told anyone about Narnia?" Narnia??? what is that?

"ahahahaha of course not. They would never understand it. They would laugh like you did when Lucy told you about it. Besides if they knew they would want to know about you, Edmund, Susana and Lucy, and I don't think that is any of there business."Gin said.

"hahaha I see I never told any one else either... lucy misses you"

"i miss lou too... but I missed you most :)" Gin said, Ron looked furrious he was trembelling with fury.

"i missed you too... but hoe can I not miss my best friend?" best friend?

"oh. It is hetting late here I will show you to the common room, you will be bunking with Ron and harry."WHAT? I have to stay with him??

"ok."he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

HPOV

As they left the table, Ron spoke. " I don't trust him."

"Me either." I replied.

"I'm going to cut them off at the common room."

"Seriously, boys!" Hermione broke in.

"Well, you can't expect us to trust him, can you? He fell from the ceiling and next thing we know, Ginny is all over him and they act like boyfriend and girlfriend! Of course we don't like him!" Ron ranted.

Hermione huffed and got up from the table. "You two can play spy and sneak around but I am going to go ask them myself."

Meanwhile...

After they left the table, Ginny grabbed Peter's hand, dragged him down the hall, up the stairs, and laughed the whole way. "Did you see their faces? It was priceless!" She stopped in front of a staircase, got on her tippy toes and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I can't believe you are here!"

"I know. It has been forever since I saw you."

Harry and Ron were hiding around the corner. "Harry, I am going up there."

"Ok, let's both go." Ron and Harry walked up on them.

Ron tapped Peter on the shoulder and asked, "Can we talk to you?"

"No." Ginny cut in.

"Why?" asked the confused duo.

"Maybe it is none of your business! Maybe because I don't want you to know! Or maybe it is the fact that no matter what, you will never understand even if I told you!" She shouted.

"Ginny, calm down." Peter said, rubbing circles on her back. "It is not his fault he wants to know. Don't forget he is your big brother. He just wants to make sure you are okay."  
Peter turned to Ron. "Sure, we can talk."  
Ginny started to glare at Peter.  
"Don't worry, Gin. If there is something you don't want me to say then you can answer, ok?"  
"Fine." huffed Ginny.


End file.
